


Teardrops

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix tears have a rare side effect in the blood of two powerful wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape_Potter Fix It Fest 2011
> 
> What are you fixing? Snape's so-called death and epilogue ;)

**Teardrops**

Harry didn't need to imagine what Snape's body might look like after Nagini attacked him. He well remembered how Arthur Weasley looked that night after he'd been in the Ministry of Magic and Harry had seen everything from the snake's point of view. Every time Snape thumped against the side of the boathouse, another smear of blood appeared on the glass. Harry wanted to go in, but Hermione's arm on his restrained him, although he knew they were all thinking along the same lines. _Not yet_. It would be suicide if they went in now with Voldemort and Nagini still on the rampage. The crack of Apparation reverberated around the building as Voldemort departed with Nagini in tow.

It was as if the sound was a starting gun; Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed in, unsure of what they would find.

Snape was still alive, but he was struggling for breath due to the wounds in his throat. Harry didn't pause to think, he rushed over to the injured professor and held his hands against the man's throat. His hand were sticky with blood in a matter of moments. Snape's obsidian eyes stared into his, teardrops falling down his cheeks. "Take them," Snape whispered urgently. "Take them." He waved a hand weakly to his tear-streaked tears.

"Hermione! A flask, anything!" Harry cried as he tried desperately to staunch the flow of blood with nothing but his hands. Hermione delved into her magical bag and brought out a small glass flask, handing it at once to Harry so that he could catch Snape's tears. Tears! Tears!

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted. "Fawkes!" Harry had no idea where Dumbledore's phoenix had gone after Dumbledore's death, or if he too had died with his master, but he was desperate. He would try anything. Harry couldn't just sit by and let Snape die, even if he had killed Dumbledore. Voldemort had tried to kill him, maybe Snape's loyalties were not as black and white as everyone had supposed. There were plenty of times when Snape would have had the opportunity to kill Harry, yet hadn't. Harry had no idea what was really going on with Snape but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Phoenix song filled the chamber. Harry and the others glanced up to see the red-gold phoenix sweep in, his wings spread wide against the roof of the boathouse. He landed on Harry's outstretched arm. "Help him, please!" Harry begged. Fawkes nodded, then bent his head to Snape's neck and cried onto Snape's open wounds. The phoenix didn't stop crying until Snape was fully healed.

"Harry, the phoenix," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "I know. Fawkes knows Snape was loyal to Dumbledore otherwise he never would have healed him. You were, weren't you?"

There was barely a nod from Snape, but it was enough. 

"I'll kill _him_ ," Harry promised.

"Thank you," Snape whispered, before closing his eyes.

***

**Twelve Years Later**

"Dad, have you seen my ... Oh, oh! Sorry!" Albus Severus quickly shut his parents' bedroom door and Harry heard his footsteps fade away as he made his way back to his own room.

"Fuck!"

"That is the idea, Harry," said Severus, nuzzling his husband's neck.

"Severus, be serious! We've probably traumatised him for life or something! I'd better go and see if he's all right."

Severus nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Harry."

Once Harry had calmed down enough, he put on some pyjamas and made his way to Al's room. The door was ajar and Al was sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around himself and shaking, as though he was crying. Harry's heart faltered. "Al?" he asked softly, knocking on the doorjamb, he would never breach his son's privacy.

Al looked up and although there were tears in his eyes, Harry soon realised they were tears of mirth. He saw his father. "Dad! I'm so sorry! I never meant to barge in when you were ... you know."

"So, you're not upset? That you'd seen us like that?"

"I'm not a baby," Al said, jutting out his chin, so like Severus in that instant that Harry felt his heart melt anew. Al was their little miracle. A gift from Fawkes. No one alive had known that when two powerful wizards had phoenix tears in their blood, a male pregnancy could result. It had been a bit of a shock at first, but now that Al was here, Harry couldn't imagine life without their son. "I do know what sex is, Dad."

"You do?" Harry asked in surprise. Harry himself had come very late to any sexual knowledge, for the Dursleys had never told him anything. "How?" For Harry and Severus had yet to have The Talk with Al.

"From Teddy, of course." Al said it so matter of factly, that Harry had to wonder what sort of knowledge Teddy had been imparting to their son. 

"And what were you discussing?"

"Girls and boys," Al said, shrugging. "Dad, would you be upset if I liked girls instead of boys?"

"Of course not! You can't help who you fall in love with." As Harry himself discovered. Who would have thought he would have ended up with Severus Snape? "Whoever you want to be with, we'll support you. I want you to know that, Al."

"I do. You and Papa, you're the best." Al jumped up from his bed and hugged Harry around the waist.

"What were you looking for when you interrupted us?" 

"The notebook Aunt Luna sent me. I wanted to take it with me to Hogwarts. I'm going to keep a journal of all my adventures when I get there."

"I hope you don't get into too many adventures, I don't think my poor heart could take it."

"Yes, it could," said Al, looking up. "For you and Papa look after each other's hearts now, don't you?"

Harry felt tears threaten the back of his throat. "Yes, we do. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Dad."

When Harry returned to their room, he was crying so much he could hardly see. Severus bounded from the bed and was across the room in two strides, wrapping Harry up in his arms. "Was he that upset?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he was just sorry he interrupted us. It's just caught me unawares. He's growing up now,  
he's going to leave us."

Severus stroked Harry's back. "He's never going to leave us, Harry. We'll always have him with us."

"I know, I just feel all wrung out today. I suppose it's him going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Memories, hopes and fears."

"He'll be fine, Harry. But maybe we need to check you?"

"What? You don't think ..."

"Well, you were very tearful when you were first pregnant with Al. I think we should get you an appointment with Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible."

"Yeah, maybe we should. Just to be sure."

"Have I ever thanked you for saving my life?" Severus whispered to his hair.

"Every day, Severus. Every day."

THE END


End file.
